Life's Roller coaster
by Titania of Fairy Tail
Summary: Dark and Riku drabble series. Some with wings, some with out, it's different little parts of their lives together. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Dad's and Dating

Prompt: Dad's and dating.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this lovely anime series, **

_ "Is your dad an art thief? Because you're a masterpiece." _

The first time Rika was told that line she didn't know how to answer it because yes, technically her dad was; but she couldn't just say that!

She was a little nervous and just laughed nervously before quickly excusing herself and running home like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

When she told her parents about the boy and the line used Dark wasn't happy. Riku laughed her ass off and told her daughter that next time she should just tell the guy to screw off while Dark told her some advice that got him hit in the back of the head by a very angry wife.

_"Next time the jerk hits on you say; 'Why yes he is and he'll kick your ass if you even think about talking to me again.' Then smirk and walk off." _


	2. Love at first sight?

**This is probably the shortest thing like… ever…**

Dark: "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Riku: "No but I do believe in head starts."

Dark: "What do you mean?"

Riku: "I mean you better start running _away _from me before I beat your ass into next Tuesday."

**XxxX**

**Lol my friend wrote it and I said I'd put it up for her**


	3. Library Cards

Dark: "It's a good thing that I have my library card.

Riku: "Why?"

Dark: "Because I am totally checking you out!"

Riku: _*groans* _"I told you last time; the libraries down the street, pick up a copy of 'Pick Up Lines for dummies' and then try again."

**XxxX **

**I give my friend credit for the comebacks lol **


	4. Santa

Dark: "Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

Riku: "Can I have your picture instead?"

Dark: "Why?"

Riku: "Because I want to be sure Santa knows what I _don't _want for Christmas."

**XxxX**

**Reviews please?**


	5. The alphabet

Text from Dark after Break-up: _'If I could re arrange the alphabet I would put 'U' and 'I' together again3'_

Riku's text back: _'Aw that's sweet but you know, I think I kind of like it better now!' _

Darks text: _'I'm glad you like it but why would you like it better how it is now?'_

Riku's text back_: 'So I can keep 'n' and 'o' next to each other. :(' _

Dark's text: _'How did you know what I was gonna ask?'_

Riku's text back: _'You only get sappy when you want something .' _

**XxxX**

**This was absolutely shitty. Just saying. **


	6. Cheating and slaps

**Another crappy pick up line drabble lol **

**XxxX**

Dark: "Hey Riku do you want to go out tonight?"

Riku: "Dark you know I have a boyfriend- your cousin Daisuke."

Dark: "Well I have a test to take in math tomorrow."

Riku: "Dark what the _hell _does that have to do with anything?"

Dark: "I thought we were both listing things we could cheat on."

Riku: _*Slaps Dark* _

**XxxX **

**We all know Dark wouldn't do that to Daisuke… or would he? Lol Reviews please?**


	7. They make an odd couple

Prompt: They make an odd couple.

_"They make an odd couple..."—Riku_

Riku Harada once said that Daisuke and Satoshi made an odd couple, well that she was correct on but she never thought she herself would be in a relationship that others would deem as 'odd'.

2 years on the dot today, (since New Year's Eve two years ago to now) she had been in the 'odd' couple category. For - 2 years, 730 days, 17,520 hours, 1,051,200 minutes she had been in said relationship.

The reason many people would call it odd is because she and her 'boyfriend', Dark Mousy, were mostly found arguing as though their lives depended on it.

But that was just how they were, and are, they are two sides of coin- total opposites; but as they say opposites attract. As soon as they became public people were confused because for so long the eldest Harada twin would deem that she 'hated' him and that if he 'died' she would dance on his grave.

Dark on the other hand would do everything he could to get the girl flustered and feisty; to anyone who didn't know him people would think that he hated her.

Though people who knew them knew better, people like Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi weren't stupid enough to believe that they hated each other. So finally after sticking them in a closet for 24-hours and they finally admitted to their feelings, others finally saw that they did in fact, not hate one another.

Though it is still hard to believe that they are in love with their clashing opinions and attitudes… oh and of course their arguing was their way of flirting.

So yep, they were quite the odd couple to strangers, but to friends they were the perfect couple.

**XxxX **

**Not my best but it was over 100 words at least! Reviews please? **


	8. Proceed with caution, I guess

Prompt: Proceed with caution

_"Proceed with caution, I guess." – Dark_

When Daisuke Niwa found out that his wife of one year was pregnant he had absolutely no idea what to do. So of course he thought of the ex-phantom thief. Now, as he thinks back on it, he wonders to himself, _'why the hell would I go to him?' _

Dark's advice was simple and not very helpful at all.

"Proceed with caution, I guess." He said nonchalantly with just a touch of nervousness in his usually playful and calm voice.

What was Daisuke supposed to do with that? Dark himself had gone through pregnancy once with his wife of two years; Riku! So why on earth couldn't he give him some actually advice?

.

.

.

It wasn't until later on in his wife, Risa's, pregnancy that Daisuke learned just what he meant by 'proceed with caution'.

**XxxX **

**No real Riku in it but hey, I liked this one- it's by far my favorite! Reviews please? **


	9. First Kiss

Prompt: First Kiss

Riku always believed that her first kiss should have been saved for someone special; someone who she truly loved.

Well we see that _that _plan failed when she was oh say, 14 or so.

And that was all Dark Mousy's fault.

She hated him for it; after all it was her _first kiss. _

_'Why couldn't he have stolen Risa's first kiss instead? I mean come on! She is the one who likes him… not me…' _She thought but the more she dwelled on the thought over time she started to realize a few things.

One: She would feel a slight stab in her heart every time Risa would mention him or talk about a date she was going on with him.

Two: She would somehow find herself drawn to her balcony every night to (hopefully, because she would never really admit that that was the reason) see him.

Three: Whenever she was in his arms she felt safe.

Four: She actually cried for hours once she found out that Dark had kissed Risa.

Five: She actually was saddened when she found out that Daisuke was Dark.

Six: She cried for days on end and felt so alone when she discovered that she'd never see him again.

All of those reasons were the best and worst things that she had ever discovered in her entire life. When she learned the truth about Dark and Daisuke she wondered to herself many things but there was one that stuck out the most.

_'What if I only liked Niwa _because _he was so closely related to Dark?' _

So when she realized she loved him she realized that it was okay for him to have stolen her first kiss because she truly loved him.

But that didn't matter anymore did it? Because he was gone and she would never be able to admit it to him.

**XxxX **

**I could resist a little bit of angst. Reviews please?**


	10. Tyranny

Prompt: Tyranny

_Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover endureth his torments willingly. ~Proverb_

Dark loved that one girl- no woman by now- so much that he was willing to go through hell and back for her.

He would do anything for her; bend over backwards for her.

The thing is; she didn't even know it.

Dark would climb up mountains, walk on glass, fight Krad to the death, and even fly through fire, anything for her.

He would willingly do anything for her.

But he would willingly do everything possible; even do the impossible, but there was one thing he wasn't willing to do.

And that was to tell _Riku _that he would.

**XxxX **

**Eh, not my best but not my worst. Reviews please?**


	11. Art of love

Prompt: Art of love.

_The art of love... is largely the art of persistence. ~Albert Ellis_

Dark was a very persistent man, anyone would tell you that. He wouldn't give in until he got what he wanted and nothing was exempt from that persistence.

Especially love; that was one of the things that he was most persistent at, he wouldn't stop until he had his sacred maiden at long last.

His Sacred Maiden, just so happened to be very-very persistent as well. She was persistent in pushing him away and not ever letting him close to her.

Dark decided, being at the height of his persistence, that today he would make sure Riku knew his feelings, at no matter what the cost. He had been gone far too long and now that he was back he was determined to make sure she knew.

"Riku come here!" He said to her as she was walking down the street towards him. She glared, crossed the street, and continued walking away.

Failed attempt one.

"Riku Harada!" He yelled from across the park, acting as though it was a coincidence that he had seen her there. Riku turned, sighed, shook her head, and left the park in a hurry.

Failed attempt two.

_'Three strikes and I'm out…' _he thought before moving quickly, and stealthy behind her. Riku wondered deep into the woods and sat down in a large opening.

"Dark come on out now." She called over her shoulder causing the Phantom Thief to laugh. He walked over and removed most of his disguise; a hat and glasses, before sitting across from her. She looked at him amusedly and he returned the look.

"So how exactly did you know I was there?" He asked and she laughed.

"I'm not stupid, and we just wouldn't randomly run into each other at the park. You hate how loud and crowded it is there in the afternoon." She said with a smirk and he smiled sheepishly while raising his hands up.

"Okay you caught me, I've been following you and how exactly did you know about my dislike for the park Riku? Only Daisuke knew that." He said with a smirk of his own as her face grew red.

"Uhm… oh… I overheard you and Daisuke!" She said nervously and rubbed the back of her head with a giggle. She only did those two actions together when she was lying.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." Dark said and she glared with a face as red as a cherry.

"Shut up! Are you only here to tease me and make fun of me you pervert?" She yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I'm here for the opposite actually." He said and she raised her eyebrow, her face returning to its normal color.

"Okay so tell me what that reason is." She said.

"I want to ask you something." He said.

"Okay ask away then." She said and moved to where she was lying on her stomach.

"Do you think I am persistent?" He asked, moving to where he was laying on the ground as well.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Do you want to know why?" He asked her, a bit nervously.

She looked deep in thought before finally settling on her answer.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"I'm persistent because from the minute I saw you Riku; I've loved you and I wanted for so long to show you that and to tell you that but you have been quite persistent yourself; in shoving me away that is." He said with a chuckle at the end. Riku sat up and buried her face in her hands, her face as red as a fire hydrant.

"Riku what's the matter?" Dark asked worriedly as her heard a small whimper escape from her.

"It's just that…" She trailed off, hiccupping slightly.

"It's just what?" He asked.

"I've…uhm…erhm… I have really liked you too… for a while…. And I thought that you'd never… you know… feel the same…" She said and in a flash Dark had her in his arms and was kissing him.

Dark was a very persistent man indeed.

Even more so in love, and that was how he got his sacred maiden at long last.

**XxxX **

**Well that was the longest one yet! I hope you liked it guys! Reviews please?**


	12. Gone with the Wind

Prompt: Gone with the wind.

Risa had convinced her boyfriend Daisuke to come and visit her sister Riku and her boyfriend Dark. The ironic thing was that Dark and Daisuke were cousins but never mentioned their girlfriends who turned out to be twin sisters.

Funny how the world works right?

Well anyway Daisuke fave into his girlfriend, not for the first or the last time, and went with her to see her sister and Dark.

That visit was a big mistake.

The moment that Risa and Daisuke stepped through the unlocked door of the other couples house they could hear those two screaming at each other at the top of their lungs was when they knew that this little visit would be more than they bargained for.

The couple walked into the living room and saw Dark on one side and Riku on the other.

What they were arguing about was plain stupid!

They were arguing over the movie 'Gone with the Wind' and Risa and Daisuke were clueless on what to do because they had never seen the movie. Then, the petty argument turned into one of the funniest moments that Daisuke had ever witnessed.

_"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." _Dark said in perfect time with the movie, it caused Daisuke and Risa to burst into hysterics as Riku and Dark flushed in embarrassment.

In the heat if their argument neither had noticed them.

"I think you guys really shouldn't watch that movie anymore." Daisuke said in between laughs.

**XxxX**

**_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. - Gone With the Wind_**

**Lol I got this as an inspiration. Anyway review and tell me what you think please! **


End file.
